Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 7
is the seventh episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis With Chino angry at her for finishing her puzzle, Cocoa attempts to make amends while working on the new flyers for Rabbit House. As this is going on, a dispute occurs between Sharo and Chiya. '' Summary Anko corners Sharo in an alleyway when Rize shows up to stop him. She picks up Anko and together they walk down the street- but Sharo feels bad for her deception about the fact she is poor and lives in a run-down home. She starts to wonder if being like Rize would help her become more bold. However, when she pictures the results of this she is quick to panic and apologize to nobody in particular as Rize stares at her with curiosity. At Rabbit House Chino is spacing out and out of concern Rize brings it up with Cocoa. She recalls earlier when Chino refused to let her embrace her, and earlier when she pushed her running past and made Cocoa spill milk onto the table. While Cocoa believes this is nothing new, Rize isn't convinced and brings Chino into the hallway to discuss it with her. Chino recalls the other day when she was hanging out with Cocoa and had been working on a puzzle. She ran off to use the restroom and she came to find out that Cocoa finished it- with a single piece missing. Rize confronts Cocoa about this and she is quick to deny having taken the piece. She goes on to say that she only finished it thinking Chino would be happy, and Rize explains that Chino doesn't seem to care about the piece as much as she does having the enjoyment taken from her. This sends Cocoa in tears and she quickly flees the building while proclaiming herself to be the worst big sister. Later that day, Cocoa has yet to return and Rize asks Chino to forgive her since she clearly didn't mean any harm. Chino admits that while she would like to get over it, its too hard after giving her such a problem about it earlier. Just then, they are joined by Cocoa with a new, rabbit themed puzzle. She asks for Chino's forgiveness and to their shock, they find out there are 8,000 pieces in it and decide to call Chiya and Sharo over to lend them a hand. Together, the five girls sit down and attempt to try to solve the puzzle. They see how intense its become for Rize, so Sharo agrees to join while they chat about putting puzzles together. They attempt to start with the edges, but Chiya feels a bit lonely seeing the others combining their pieces with someone else and feels bad she isn't contributing much; but she is paid little mind as Sharo gets flustered after bumping hands with Rize. Chiya happens to realize the piece she has suddenly fits and happily gets between them to insert it. Elsewhere, Tippy observes a picture of a white fluffy rabbit on the wall when Chiya's father admits that he is getting tired of looking at it. Hearing this, Tippy is fairly frustrated. By now the girls are growing tired and have lost their focus; minus Rize who has become overwhelmed with disturbing happiness at the heart-shape she made with some pieces. This worries Sharo as Chino happens to notice how intently Cocoa has been staring at a piece. She starts to approach and attempts to try to make her feel better by saying she isn't angry anymore, only to find that Cocoa fell asleep. When she suddenly awakens the girls restart until their disappointment when Rize points out that they have nothing beneath the puzzle and now they need to figure out what to do with it. Chiya admits that she gave it thought earlier but she couldn't bring herself to say anything, causing her to blame herself until Sharo tries to calm her down. With that the girls decide to call a break after Sharo complains that she is hungry. Rize is happy to see that the two friends appear to have made up; but to her surprise, neither of them seem to have realized anything was wrong to begin with. In the kitchen, Cocoa and Chino make pancakes together. Cocoa decides to take control to show Chino how well she can flip them- but to her horror it lands right on Chino's face. She runs back up to the bedroom while Rize continues with the puzzle, telling them in a panic that Chino won't speak to her again. She heads back down while sadly observed Chino, worried she hates her now and seeing that Chino refuses to look at her, she writes out a death message using ketchup and pretends to have killed herself. Chino runs up to tell the other girls, then returns to clean off her face while apologizing for her behavior that day. Cocoa brings up that they never fought like sisters before, so while it made her sad she feels happy to be closer with her. Everyone has finished eating by this point and they resume with their puzzle and Chino brings out a rabbit-shaped wire puzzle her grandfather made for her. But no matter how hard she tries, she cannot solve it; but one day she wishes to do so and show it to him. Rize brings up the puzzle piece that went missing suddenly, and in this time Chiya mentions that missing things always wind up appearing at the last second; recalling the time Sharo accidentally left her backpack at school and worried over it. Sharo gets upset with her for bringing this up and scolds Chiya, which sends Tippy flying into the air. As he lands, the missing pieces pops out and lands on the ground. The girls feel much joy in this; up until the point Cocoa accidentally solves the wire puzzle and earns Chino's anger yet again. At school Chiya is approached by Cocoa, and she asks if Chino is in a better mood. She confirms that she is before seeing a tear in her tights. She mentions it to Chiya and asks if she would like a bandage or a black pen to cover the spot, but Chiya takes a third option by removing her tights all together. During lunch Cocoa brings up how wonderful Chino's Dad makes lunch, but she notices that Chiya seems to be down. She brings it up and offers to help her troubles, although Chiya refuses as it is her own problem. Cocoa agrees, but after getting home and starting work she brings up what happened to Rize and Chiya. Her concerns shift after she realizes Chino is a bit jealous that she noticed this, but not her anger with her the day before, and Cocoa quickly attempts to defuse the situation and when Chino claims to still be upset. She suggests that Chino tell them next time instead of holding back, then offers her a hug while Rize explains she can always come talk to her at times of concern. Chino confides that she feels as though she's stopped growing, but as it turns out she stopped listening to them at this point. After work the girls change and with Cocoa still worried she decides to pay ''Ama Usa An a quick visit. Rize points out it is evening though, so she offers her gun for protection and Cocoa agrees, taking off to find Sharo crouched in front of the door. She explains how they got into a dispute earlier, but when Chiya attempted to run after her she fell down and scraped her knee. Since she felt worse for what happened, Sharo kept running from her. While Cocoa seems to understand her desire to make up, Sharo quickly claims she wasn't the only one at fault though. Every morning Chiya kept shoving milk in her face saying it would help her grow. Sharo took this as an insult to mean she is too flat chested, but Cocoa points out she may have just meant it sincerely regarding her height. She brings up how sad Chiya was, saying that she's never acted that way before while she helps Sharo up, offering to help her fix things. But as it turns out that isn't stopping her from entering the shop, but Anko is. He tends to go after her and try to bite her. To help, Cocoa offers to lend her a hand, bringing in Rize's gun while making Sharo wear a paper bag over her head. Chiya panics from such a display until she realizes they are her friends and meant no harm. Cocoa is quick to express concern for her when she notices how faint Chiya looks suddenly, then recalls that she didn't eat lunch earlier. This quickly alerts Sharo and she rips off the bag, running from Anko while trying to get to the kitchen. Without stopping she prepares miso soup for Chiya while Cocoa lends her a hand- only causing her minor difficulties by putting in too much seaweed, chopping onions, and generally getting in the way. Chiya peeks on them, surprised to find them making something for her and requests that instead of a mother figure, perhaps she could be a newlywed wife who remains hopeful no matter what. Sharo then takes a moment to apologize for what happened that morning, and Cocoa tries to encourage Chiya to feel better. Chiya then goes on to confess that what actually upset her was seeing how good the chestnut sweet potato Chino's Father made was better than her sweets. She was a little embarrassed over it though, which was why she didn't tell her. She then takes out a pair of panties from her bag and reveals that she found them in the tree next to their home, which belong to Sharo. She had been trying to tell her this but she ran away too quickly. Flustered, Sharo yells at Chiya while Cocoa observes them. The next day at school, Chino joins Megumi and Maya for lunch. They discuss the Milk-Kanten she has with her and comment on its sweet, but healthy nature. She admits that she was hoping it would help her grow. Meanwhile, the same occurrence from the day before happens between Chiya and Cocoa after she remarks how much better the kanten is compared to their own. Later, Sharo attempts to pass out flyers in the park. After handing out one she turns to see how many she has left, only to find a delinquent rabbit has taken post on top of the pile. She demands he gets off, then tries to beg until Rize joins her and picks the rabbit up. She sets him aside before revealing she had to wear her uniform to pass out flyers for the Summer Bread Festival that Cocoa thought up. For a moment she is really excited to realize it's an "all you can eat" event, but its on a day she has to work. With that Rize joins Sharo in passing out flyers and attempts to recall doing what Sharo taught her back when she was helping out at Fleur de Lapin. But in the process she incidentally promotes that Cafe instead. At Rabbit House Chino suddenly realizes that Cocoa spelled the name wrong of their flyers. She put, "Rabbit Horse" instead of House, and this causes Chino a great deal of anxiety as she points out the kawaii-styled Tippy saying "Welcome! Come On!". Tippy isn't at all happy over his picture and Cocoa quickly runs out to try to grab all of her flyers while Chino chastises herself for thinking Cocoa would be fine handling this without needing her work checked. Aoyama approaches Sharo to ask about the Cafe with curiousity. She claims it isn't anything naughty, but Aoyama is still curious and promises to visit very soon while crouching down to observe Sharo's legs. She walks off while thinking over what Sharo may have been imagining her to be doing since she didn't look her in the eye, but she pays it no mind and takes a Rabbit Horse flyer from Rize, wondering if she could finally get to see her Master again. But upon spotting the name she decides it must be a different cafe. Cocoa runs to the location with Chino and quickly she explains her error. Rize is surprised not to have noticed this and insists they try to hurry and correct the ones they still have; only for a large gust of wind to suddenly blow most of them away. The girls quickly try to pick up the loose flyers scattered around the path when a bug suddenly lands on the top of Rize. She panics until Sharo rids of it, and admits that she has gotten used to them crawling through the cracks and gaps of her home. Suddenly, when the delinquent rabbit returns and licks her foot she is quick to scream as Rize picks it up. To try to help Sharo feel better, Cocoa picks up a little white rabbit and claims since its so small, she should feel better. She slowly takes it into her hands and stares at it while trying to determine what to do. She tries to speak to it while it stares at her and recalls Chiya telling her that rabbits "Squeak", but with the other girls questioning this she is quick to decide to have a word with Chiya later. At Ama Usa An, the girls pay Chiya a visit. Since she was only able to hang out for a little bit, they decided to bring her some bread. She thanks them and Rize asks if she knows where Sharo lives, because they wanted to give her some too. To their surprise they find Sharo walking out of the house right next to Ama Usa. She is alarmed to see them and watches as Chino awkwardly attempts to calm her down, claiming she's admired her and it had nothing to do with her supposed wealth. However, to Sharo's shock, Cocoa doesn't even realize which house it is until she's forced to point it out to her. Seeing how uncomfortable she is, Rize offers to share a secret with Sharo. She gets close and admits to giving guns to her stuffed rabbits. She thinks its a little weird, but Sharo agrees with her, saying she does the same thing with little plates and dishes. After they take off Sharo decides to spend time with Chiya, terrified over what her friends think about her now that they disovered her secret. Chiya claims that even in knowing this she is still Sharo to them, although she is a bit disappointed to know the secret is no longer just between the two of them. Together they sit down for tea and eat melon bread. Meanwhile, Tippy is upset to see his picture is now gone. In its place is the puzzle the girls put together. Chino's Dad brings up how it should remind him of someone and he stares at it before agreeing he is right and deciding that perhaps its okay after all. Characters :By order of appearances. *Sharo *Anko *Rize *Chino *Cocoa *Tippy *Chiya *Megumi *Maya *Aoyama *Chino's Dad Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 7/Gallery Trivia Major Events *The girls realize the small building next to Ama Usa An is actually Sharo's home. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes